Iniquitous Reality
by fernandtoussaint
Summary: Waking up in a time not his own, with answers to questions which seem to warrant more questions, Gohan finds that life has moved on without him. [M] For language, violence and possible adult content later.


**Iniquitous Reality**

Prologue

Peering down below at the picturesque view of earth, he narrowed his eyes trying to concentrate, a small bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead, he looked almost as if he were willing an answer to his problem to appear.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm... I don't know, I'm confused, something's wrong."

"What?"

"I really don't know, it's like something doesn't fit, or for a better word, belong."

"Come on Dende, calm yourself and breathe, let your instincts guide you, what do you feel?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath, letting him become one with the planet he swore to oversee all those years ago Dende spoke again, "It feels... distant, yet familiar"

The older of the two men simply grunted trying to come up with some response.

"Whatever it was its gone now."

Knowing the opportunity to investigate was over he decided to leave and contemplate further in meditation. "Hn, keep me posted."

"Of course", As he watched the elder namekian wander back into the temple on the lookout, the guardian returned his gaze once more to the plannet below.

_I Hope this isn't the start of another tragedy, we've all mourned enough_

xxxxxxxx

[9 Days Later]

The first thing he felt was mind numbing pain in his head, not even having time to adjust to his predicament, he heard a feminine voice, aged but definitely feminine.

"Tom, he's coming to, get in her quick"

There was a ruffling from somewhere, possibly behind him, he wasn't sure.

"Well well, rise and shine sleeping beauty", a male voice found its way to his ears, the man sounded amused, but there was some underlying concern.

"Stop it Tom, this isn't the time to be teasing", the woman admonished.

Gathering his strength he opened his mouth to ask in a rough throaty voice a very simple question, "Where am I?"  
"Oh, you're in our house, we live on the outskirts of east city, do you remember what happened?", the woman inquired gently.

East City? So he was on Earth, that was a start. But why would he be in a strangers house?

"The last thing I remember is a flash of light and feeling pain, everywhere, and then that's where everything goes dark."

"I see, well we found you sprawled out on our lawn, your clothes were torn and you had cuts and bruises littered all over your body"

"Why was I on your lawn?"

"Well that is – "

"That's enough for now Mary, let the boy get his bearings straight, we can talk later, let him rest for now"

Opening his eyes, he saw the woman now known as Mary turned away in silent conversation with someone not in view, most likely Tom. She seemed middle age, brown hair with a few strings of grey mixed in. She had hazel eyes, kindness ingrained in them, she had full lips, and he could only imagine what a beautiful smile she'd have.

"Okay then, you get some rest, and we'll have some food for you, when you're up later."

He was right; her smile was beautiful, she got up and left him to his thoughts. After the door closed, he took in his surroundings, he was in a bedroom, his eyes were drawn to the red curtains by the window, it seemed as though the sun was hiding behind the clouds. The rest of the room looked like a typical guys room, awards and medals from several sports, posters of cars and other things canvassing the walls. A son? Perhaps he'd moved out, Mary looked old enough to have a son in college. Looking down he saw bandages on his chest and torso, from the itchy feeling by his ears, he was willing to bet he had on his head as well. _Explains the headache_

Regrouping, he tried to make sense of his predicament.

_What happened? _Pushing past the pain and delving into his memories he came across his answer. _OH SHIT, Majin Buu, I tried to save the Supreme Kai and ended up taking a blast at point blank range with enough juice to level a city, shit, what happened? Is Majin Buu dead? He must be or else the earth wouldn't be here right now, or maybe they're still fighting?_

Doing a quick ki scan, he found nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't sense anything above a normal human for miles. Once again ignoring the steady drill in the back of his skull, he did a ki sweep of the entire planet, and again nothing. All of this was very unnerving for the young saiyan.

_Just what the hell is going on?! _

xxxxxxxx_  
_

__Okay, so that was the first chapter of the first story I've ever written. Exciting stuff. If you read, please be sure to review, I'm new to this so i really need feedback on what I'm doing right or wrong.

I will be updating as soon as i have the next chapter written.

Until then guys

Fernandtoussaint


End file.
